tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Swiftwolf's Rending Gale
The Swiftwolf's Rending Gale is a power ring from the Equivalent Exchange mod. The Swiftwolf's Rending Gale allows the player the ability to fly without Creative Mode, create repulsive force fields, or shoot projectiles while consuming EMC from items in the inventory or from a charged Klein Star. Abilities *Right click while aiming at a mob: Fires a projectile which will launch mobs into the air. This action consumes 64 EMC from a Klein Star or 1 Redstone Dust. If it is raining, instead of shooting a projectile it will instead cause a lightning bolt to hit the area where the player is aiming. This action consumes two Glowstone Dust. If in a thunderstorm, two or three lightning bolts will be shot instead of one, with no change in EMC price. *Right click while aiming at the sky while raining: Transforms a rainstorm into a thunderstorm, consuming 1 Redstone Dust. *Pressing "jump" twice: Causes the player to fly in the same manner as Creative Mode flight (double-click "jump" to fall, hold "jump" to ascend, hold "sneak" to descend). Right-click abilities are still available. If you open your inventory and remove the Swiftwolf's Rending Gale while flying, you will fall. Consumes 1 Redstone Dust every 6 seconds, 1 Coal every 12 seconds or 64 EMC from a Klein Star every 6 seconds. If you press "G" while flying you will shut off this ability. *Pressing "C": Activates a repulsive field around the player, pushing away mobs and projectiles. The radius of the repulsive field is 11x11x11. *Passive Effect: With Swiftwolf's Rending Gale in the hotbar, the player is immune to fall damage. Also, the player will not be able to "trample" tilled soil with the Rending Gale in the hotbar unless a Crop has been placed. The Swiftwolf's Rending Gale must be in the hotbar for the abilities to work, however the fuel source can be anywhere in a player's inventory. Abilities can be activated independently of one another, and the ring changes color to identify which abilities are active. Red indicates the barrier is active, Blue indicates flying is active, Purple indicates both are active, and White indicates neither are active. Though the ring requires fuel to function, activating the flying ability without fuel provides a split-second of flight, allowing you to glide long distances by pressing space repeatedly. Warnings On some servers, this item is banned due to it being able to provide creative-like flying. Because these rings are so expensive, be sure to check with a server administrator or read the server rules first! The ring of Swiftwolf's Rending Gale consumes any fuel you have in your inventory, including, but not limited to : Redstone dust, glowstone (dust and block), a charged Klein Star, Aeternalis/Mobius Fuel, Coal, and Charcoal. Note that a Klein Star will be used first, then the rest in descending EMC order. In some cases activating the repulsive field © may cause the game to crash If used in the Dark Matter Pedestal, it will set lightning off and the lightning can harm you and mobs! Recipe Usage Ring of Arcana Hurricane Boots Bugs *Flying with the ring and opening the GUI of various pipes may crash the game. *In the Nether, you may take fall damage if you deactivate the ring in mid-air. *In some versions of Tekkit, like last SMP, the Swiftwolf's Rending Gale will take fuel, but not require it. *On some SMP servers, the repultion field ability of the ring, activated with "C", may not function correctly or at all. *If you rapidly click "C" you may crash. *In servers if you fly to world height 999 approx you take 1 heart of damage which increases by 1 heart every meter you go. *If used in a Ring of Arcana, the lightning ability will not always function. *On some SMP servers there is a chance that the Swiftwolf's Rending Gale will vanish after a relog. Video Tutorial Category:Equivalent Exchange Category:EE Power Items